Todo se cae a pedazos
by foldingcranes
Summary: Secuela de Última Parada . Sasunaru, Saisaku . Es increíble que en una situación como esta sólo su sonrisa falsa pueda confortarla.


**Título:** Todo se cae a pedazos.  
**Género:** OMG teeh angst.  
**Fandom:** Naruto.  
**Pairing:** SaiSaku, SasuNaru, SasuSaku, NaruSaku.  
**Words:** 741.  
**Rated:** K.  
**Tipo:** Drabble.  
**Warning:** emoemoemoemoemo  
**Comments: **Secuela de _Última Parada_, pero no es necesario leerlo para entender este fic.

* * *

_Te amo _le dijo una vez, _No me dejes _le suplicó. Y al final sólo obtuvo dolor y el hielo de sus ojos. Sólo quedó la soledad, porque al final todos estaban solos e inseguros, completamente perdidos. 

Sasuke quien lo tuvo todo y lo perdió en un abrir de ojos, Naruto quien nunca entendió el vacío en su corazón porque, sencillamente, siempre estuvo vacío. Sai quien no sabe absolutamente nada y ella, siempre pérdida entre un océano de gente.

Es esa misma soledad la que funcionó como magneto entre Naruto y Sasuke e, irónicamente, los separó. Es también lo que la mantuvo en un mundo completamente aparte desde el principio, siendo testigo y nunca participe, siempre recogiendo los pedazos rotos. El corazón se le encoge cuando ve el rostro estoico de Sasuke en batalla y se le rompe cuando cura, después de otra misión fallida y violenta, las heridas de Naruto, quien sólo le sonríe.

_Nos haremos más fuertes_, le dice, _traeremos a Sasuke de vuelta_. Sakura sólo asiente y la seguridad en los ojos de Naruto, la sinceridad y determinación que hay en ellos… _le aterroriza_.

Le asusta. Le espanta ver tal nivel de devoción y lo único que puede hacer es abrazarlo como una madre haría con su hijo y asentir ante todo lo que dice, porque para Sakura 'Sasuke-kun' ahora sólo es Sasuke y en cuanto se da cuenta puede respirar tranquila por primera vez en años, como si para ella el aire se tornase puro de repente. La realización le hace más determinada, más ligera, más fuerte y entonces, cuando se da vuelta… Naruto aún está ahogándose.

Aún está ahogándose en lo que es la presencia toxica y permanente que es su _persona más importante_. Porque su mundo da vueltas alrededor de Sasuke; espirales que van cada vez más rápido y acercándose a límites vertiginosos y el dolor crece, con cada herida, cada derrota, cada intento fallido. Las capas en la máscara se van cayendo y los límites se van borrando. El control ya no existe; Naruto es capaz de convertirse en un monstruo con tal de recuperar a Sasuke.

A su vez, Sasuke es el único capaz de destruirlo y lo peor es que sabe exactamente como hacerlo.

A veces los odia, los odia por haber formado un vínculo más espeso que la sangre, por haber sido excluida de dicho enlace. Odia a Sasuke por no haberle abierto su corazón, por estar tan _roto_ y haber sucumbido con tanta facilidad al poder. Odia a Naruto por ser tan ciego y ser capaz de dar tanto sin darse cuenta de que poco a poco él también se está rompiendo.

Pero, por sobretodo, los ama con una fuerza de la que no tenía idea de que era capaz,_ tan intensa_. Es porque los ama tanto que sabe que son inalcanzables y que, al final, todo se cae a pedazos.

Obsesión es una forma de amar que puede alcanzar la mortalidad y saben que _sus niños _están muertos desde el momento en que Sai vuelve cargando a Naruto, pálido y ensangrentado, sobre su espalda.

Sai, quien no sabe absolutamente nada pero al final siempre avanza más rápido que los demás. Sai, tan similar a Sasuke y tan lejos de él.

Abatido y más pálido que nunca, anuncia con voz plana _Está muerto_. Sakura sólo le mira y abraza con fuerza al hombre que alguna vez amo como un compañero, hijo y hermano. _Están muertos_, repite. Sai señala el lago donde encontró a Naruto. _No, Sasuke salió caminando de allí_, le responde. Sakura sólo solloza y deja que las lágrimas caigan libres por su rostro. _Sasuke está muerto también ¿No lo ves?_

_Estoy sola, _solloza_, no fui capaz de protegerlos y me he quedado sola._

_He fallado,_ grita y abraza aún más fuerte a Naruto. _He fallado._

Siente una mano en su hombro y levanta la vista para encontrarse con la sonrisa falsa de Sai. _He fallado también, _dice_, me he quedado sólo. Contigo._

El dolor aún está allí, el vacío aún le devora el pecho, pero Sakura es fuerte. _Estoy sola contigo_, le dice. Él coge su mano y la aprieta suavemente.

Sakura ríe, una risa amarga y ronca, ante la irónia. Le parece increíble que en una situación como esta, sólo su sonrisa falsa pueda confortarle.

* * *

_07/12/08 _


End file.
